nz_fire_alarm_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Manual Call Points
This page includes all Manual Call Points, Emergency Door Releases and any other uses for an MCP device. Manual Call Points - Introduction A Manual Call Point (American's may know them as "Pull Stations") is a special switch that can be pressed to activate a fire alarm in an emergency. New Zealand has certain guidelines on how Manual Call Points (MCP's) have to be designed. The following is the exact wording from those guidelines: Manual call points shall be of a strong, rigid ''construction. The method of operation shall be two-stage, either: ''(a) The breaking or displacing of a frangible or ''resettable element followed by the manual operation of a switch; or ''(b) The opening of a transparent cover or flap ''followed by the breaking or displacing of a frangible or resettable element. ''All manual call points shall provide a visual indication of operation. This indication shall latch in the alarm condition until manually reset from the control unit. As you can see, all MCP's in New Zealand have to be "two stage". This means that a protective layer of glass or plastic must be either broken or opened to access the switch. This is to prevent accidental activation in the event that someone hits that MCP by accident. Some MCP's have glass or plastic covers that you break, while others use a flap. Some MCP's have one-use covers (such as glass), therefore requiring them to be replaced after use, whereas others are re-settable. Manual Call Points - Currently/Recently Manufactured Pertronic "SnapGlaze" "SnapGlaze" is a design patented by Pertronic that replaces glass with a plastic system, which simply 'snaps' (hence the name) out of the frame. This is much safer than glass, as you cannot cut yourself on it. Also, SnapGlaze is reusable, as it can be re-set by 'snapping' the pushed out piece of plastic back in again. This is much better than glass, which you have to replace when it gets broken. Pertronic "Switch Down" - Classic These are very common two-stage MCP's, which require you to push in the SnapGlaze and then press a switch to the down position. This is the original version, which stopped production in 2018, as it was replaced by the new updated design (See below). DSCN6304.JPG DSCN6305.JPG DSCN4944.JPG DSCN4836.JPG DSCN1608.JPG DSCN7799.JPG DSCN7800.JPG DSCN4842.JPG DSCN5191.JPG DSCN6095.JPG DSCN7500.JPG DSCN1510.JPG DSCN1559.JPG DSCN5113.JPG IMG20200213104701.jpg|Goodness knows what Chubb has done to these....I found 5 of these blacked-out units in a block of flats. IMG20200213104703.jpg|Goodness knows what Chubb has done to these....I found 5 of these blacked-out units in a block of flats. IMG20200213104706.jpg|Goodness knows what Chubb has done to these....I found 5 of these blacked-out units in a block of flats. IMG20200213104708.jpg|Goodness knows what Chubb has done to these....I found 5 of these blacked-out units in a block of flats. Pertronic "Switch Down" - Updated This new updated version of the "switch down" call point was first released in 2018. The updated design uses a larger switch, and also has a slight modification to the SnapGlaze, placing the "Dial 111" bit on the outer frame, rather than on the detachable price. These are mostly installed as replacement for older Switch-Down units, or as additional MCPs to existing toggle-switch systems. Most new alarms systems use the push-button design below. DSCN6452.JPG DSCN6453.JPG DSCN5055.JPG DSCN1433.JPG|This one has been installed with the internal switch part the wrong way up! DSCN1434.JPG|This one has been installed with the internal switch part the wrong way up! Pertronic "Push Switch" with SnapGlaze These are the same as above, but use a push-button instead of a switch. These are a more recent design, and are becoming very common in both new buildings and refurbished old systems. These also come with the aforementioned "SnapGlaze" DSCN5407.JPG DSCN4833.JPG DSCN1519.JPG DSCN1521.JPG DSCN1520.JPG DSCN1668.JPG DSCN1669.JPG DSCN6273.JPG DSCN8071.JPG DSCN8083.JPG DSCN8072.JPG DSCN8289.JPG Alliance Callpoint.jpg DSCN1451.JPG DSCN1453.JPG|NB: The wrong SnapGlaze has been fitted. This happens often. DSCN4843.JPG DSCN5068.JPG DSCN7890.JPG DSCN5521.JPG DSCN5661.JPG DSCN7937.JPG DSCN7492.JPG DSCN1560.JPG DSCN5748.JPG DSCN5747.JPG DSCN5750.JPG DSCN1561.JPG DSCN7445.JPG DSCN7442.JPG DSCN7443.JPG Pertronic with "Break Glass" Despite the invention of SnapGlaze, Pertronic does offer the option of the traditional "Break Glass" instead. These are actually very rare, and whenever they are used, it is usually because of low-budget reasons (the glass is cheaper than SnapGlaze). The only places I know of that has Break-Glass Pertronic MCP's are a couple of high schools (including my old one). Quite often is the case that the MCP had SnapGlaze when installed, but was replaced by glass either when the SnapGlaze eventually broke, or becuase the person resetting the call point was an idiot who didn't know it was reusable. DSCN1423.JPG DSCN5854.JPG DSCN5855.JPG DSCN5856.JPG DSCN1422.JPG DSCN5858.JPG DSCN5859.JPG DSCN5983.JPG DSCN1424.JPG DSCN7432.JPG DSCN7431.JPG DSCN5982.JPG DSCN5984.JPG DSCN5861.JPG Pertronic with Round SnapGlaze Pertronic used to make their weather-proof outdoor MCP's with the SnapGlaze in a circle-shape, instead of the usual square. They have since discontinued this. They are incredibly rare, and so far I have only found a few. The last photo is of one which has sadly been modified with a regular square Snap-Glaze installed behind the hole for the round one. DSCN7281.JPG DSCN7286.JPG DSCN7283.JPG DSCN7285.JPG DSCN7284.JPG IMG20191024164506.jpg IMG20191024164512.jpg IMG20191024164549.jpg DSCN5997.JPG DSCN6154.JPG|This call point has had the snap-glaze replaced with a stanard one behind it. For some reason, the installer used Australian SnapGlaze, with the "777" phone number insetad of "111" SnapGlaze Prototype? Whilst exploring in Wellington, I found what appears to be an early prototype version of Pertronic's SnapGlaze MCP. Note that the detachable piece lacks the rounded corners, and is differently designed. There was another of these elsehwere in this building too! Also take note of the red border on the actual switch itself. Since then, I have found another example of this type of SnapGlaze at the Wellington Cable Car Museum, however this one has just a usual white switch. DSCN6820.JPG DSCN6821.JPG DSCN6824.JPG DSCN7820.JPG DSCN7822.JPG Custom-Made Vigilant/Tyco w/ Pertronic Switch The Old Bank Shopping Arcade in Wellington has these very unique custom-made call-points. they feature a brass plate instead of red plastic. The switch is a typical Pertronic switch, however the shape & glass of these call-points more closely resembles Tyco/Vigilant's design. It is possible that these were made by Wormald and later had their switches replaced by Pertronic (or that Pertronic installed them and Wormald replaced the covers), but in all truth I have no idea. DSCN5067.JPG DSCN5069.JPG DSCN7944.JPG DSCN7948.JPG DSCN7951.JPG DSCN7952.JPG Vigilant/Tyco Series 130 "Break Glass" (Tyco FP0324) These MCP's are made by Vigilant/Tyco. These MCP's are mostly used by Wormald, however other companies that install Vigilant Equipment (such as Alliance, Nationwide and Grinnell) also install these. Weirdly, a lot of these other companies that install these still install ones with the "Wormald" name on them, rather than using blank ones... I have also seen a number of these call-points located outside some Fire Stations. I do not know the exact purpose of these, but I assume that it is to manually call out the fire brigade. There are no signs confirming this. Most of these aren't used anymore. DSCN4832.JPG DSCN7316.JPG DSCN6751.JPG DSCN6748.JPG DSCN6115.JPG DSCN5615.JPG DSCN6116.JPG DSCN8291.JPG DSCN7831.JPG DSCN5211.JPG DSCN4837.JPG DSCN6155.JPG DSCN6419.JPG DSCN8551.JPG DSCN8552.JPG DSCN5216.JPG DSCN6698.JPG DSCN6693.JPG DSCN4880.JPG DSCN4829.JPG DSCN4830.JPG DSCN7054.JPG DSCN5413.JPG DSCN6315.JPG DSCN6314.JPG Vigilant 130 - Retrofitted with SnapGlaze This is an incredibly rare occurrence, but I have found a couple of Vigilant Series 130 MCP's that have had Pertronic SnapGlaze retrofitted. DSCN6729.JPG DSCN6728.JPG DSCN6281.JPG Ampac ACP-03 (Round-Glass MCP) These are typical "Break Glass - Switch Down" MCPs. These are probably the oldest call-points that are still in production today. It is also possible to find ACP-03's with a white inside, rather than the usual black. I have also found one branded as "Pertronic", which most likely came from the 80's or 90's before Pertronic started making their own call-points. DSCN5414.JPG DSCN4853.JPG DSCN5187.JPG DSCN5996.JPG DSCN4855.JPG DSCN7148.JPG DSCN6689.JPG DSCN6420.JPG 71691939_2451739711591112_7163060050116739072_n.jpg 71713587_2451739748257775_4645467692852051968_n.jpg DSCN5796.JPG DSCN1725.JPG DSCN6449.JPG DSCN6450.JPG DSCN6141.JPG DSCN6142.JPG DSCN7392.JPG DSCN5677.JPG DSCN5678.JPG DSCN8508.JPG DSCN8509.JPG DSCN8269.JPG|Super Rare: The only example I've found with red writing and a red switch! DSCN8270.JPG DSCN6010.JPG|NOTICE: This Call-point was deacrtivated when these photos were taken, as it was being replaced. No power was running though it. NEVER touch bare wires! DSCN6011.JPG|NOTICE: This Call-point was deacrtivated when these photos were taken, as it was being replaced. No power was running though it. NEVER touch bare wires! DSCN6012.JPG|NOTICE: This Call-point was deacrtivated when these photos were taken, as it was being replaced. No power was running though it. NEVER touch bare wires! Ampac ACP-02 (Drop-Glass MCP) These are quite new. These work slightly differently to other MCP's. Instead of breaking the glass, pushing it causes it to drop down out of the way, providing access so the switch. The advantage to this design is that it can be re-set with a key, without needing to unscrew the whole unit (like you have to with SnapGlaze or Break-Glass MCPs). These Call-Points may look nice, but are incredibly flawed, as it is very hard to operate these, as was demonstrated in a YouTube Video. As well as this is the fact that their black inside makes the tiny switch hard to see, This MCP would work better if it were bigger and white. Notice how its design closely resembles European-style MCP's. DSCN5716.JPG DSCN5717.JPG DSCN5755.JPG DSCN5757.JPG DSCN5761.JPG DSCN8404.JPG DSCN8405.JPG DSCN8248.JPG DSCN6634.JPG DSCN5696.JPG DSCN5676.JPG DSCN6631.JPG DSCN6632.JPG DSCN1639.JPG DSCN1640.JPG KAC "European-Style" MCP These are European-Style MCP's, which are offered by some companies. Pertronic also offers these as an alternative to their own MCPs. These have become a little more common recently, especially in new building, mostly on Notifier/Honeywell systems, and also on Protec Systems (currently only installed by Argus). You can also get an Emergency Door Release version of this MCP as well. DSCN6834.JPG DSCN6835.JPG DSCN6836.JPG DSCN1693.JPG DSCN5076.JPG DSCN5077.JPG DSCN5108.JPG DSCN7505.JPG DSCN7827.JPG DSCN7028.JPG DSCN7029.JPG DSCN7679.JPG DSCN7769.JPG DSCN7770.JPG DSCN7772.JPG DSCN7828.JPG DSCN1703.JPG DSCN1698.JPG DSCN1704.JPG DSCN7830.JPG|NOT COMPLIANT! A stupid cheap company installed this call-point without the front flap! KAC Weatherproof This is an out-door weatherproof MCP, which I have seen myself used as Emergency Door Releases, but not as a actual Call Point. FireAlarmNZ (Youtuber and Fire Alarm Engineer) kindly gave me permission to use a picture of one he found on his rounds. OutdoorKAC-Notif-1.jpg HyFire "European Style" MCP This is another European-Style MCP. This one is not as common as the Honeywell one, and so far I have only found one installation of these. DSCN5782.JPG DSCN5784.JPG DSCN5787.JPG DSCN5786.JPG DSCN5783.JPG DSCN5785.JPG Fulleon "European Style" MCP (Ampac ACP-05) This is yet another European design MCP that is available for the NZ market. This is protected by a plastic flap, in accordance with NZ guidelines. This MCP is also available from Ampac, and is marketed as the "ACP-05". These are usually only used as "weatherproof" call-points, and are often found in outdoor or exposed areas, such as multi-story car parks. DSCN7438.JPG DSCN7439.JPG DSCN6149.JPG DSCN6150.JPG DSCN6151.JPG DSCN6152.JPG DSCN6153.JPG DSCN6162.JPG DSCN6163.JPG DSCN6165.JPG DSCN6166.JPG Manual Call Points - No longer made Vigilant Barrel-Shaped "Switch On"" These are some very old MCP's that were made by Vigilant. You can still find quite a few of these around, since they were made up until the early 90's. These were replaced by the Series 130 (see above). DSCN6291.JPG DSCN6598.JPG DSCN6597.JPG DSCN7645.JPG DSCN7652.JPG DSCN5485.JPG DSCN4665.JPG DSCN4666.JPG DSCN1586.JPG DSCN7452.JPG DSCN6302.JPG DSCN6303.JPG DSCN8191.JPG DSCN8192.JPG RARE Barrel-Shaped "Push Knob" This is a very rare version of Vigilant's old barrel-shaped call point, which uses a spring-loaded button (knob) instead of a toggle switch. These are super rare, since they are so old that most have long been replaced. DSCN6906.JPG DSCN6907.JPG DSCN6908.JPG DSCN6909.JPG RedKnob.jpg|PHOTO: FireAlarmNZ (Used with Permission) Guardian Alarms MCP These are also an older design of MCP. They were made by Guardian Alarms, who in more recent years have stopped making these and switched to using Pertronic MCP's (as well as using Vigilant Equipment breifly in the 90's). There are few different designs for the white section, which usually says Guardian Alarms on, however there is one version I have discovered that does not use their name or logo (this a rare occurrence). I also found a number of these with the Pertronic name on, suggesting that the early Pertronic systems in the 80's and 90's originally used these call points - this is despite the fact that Pertronic has never been an installer, only a manufacturer/distributor. DSCN7586.JPG DSCN7587.JPG DSCN4852.JPG DSCN4847.JPG DSCN8511.JPG|RARE: A First-Generation Guardian without a brand name on it! DSCN8465.JPG DSCN1666.JPG DSCN5652.JPG DSCN7588.JPG DSCN7589.JPG DSCN5496.JPG DSCN6293.JPG DSCN4897.JPG DSCN6415.JPG DSCN6416.JPG DSCN6417.JPG DSCN6418.JPG DSCN6723.JPG DSCN6725.JPG Guardian Alarms MCP - Retrofitted with SnapGlaze This is an incredibly rare occurrence, but I found a couple of Guardian MCP's that have been retrofitted with Pertronic SnapGlaze. DSCN6283.JPG DSCN6282.JPG DSCN1370.JPG DSCN1369.JPG Solid SnapGlaze I have managed to find this very usual call-point. It's a Guardian that's had a non-transparent version of SnapGlaze installed. I wonder if this might've been designed specifically for this design of call-point, l since clear SnapGlaze would be difficult to read against the writing on the background of a the call-point. DSCN7925.JPG DSCN7926.JPG DSCN7927.JPG DSCN7928.JPG VERY RARE - Old Guardian MCP This is a super-rare old Guardian Alarms MCP that I recently discovered at Uni. I found eight units between two stairwells in the library. The north stairwell had them on floors 3, 4, 5 & 6 (other floors had either Ampac ACP-03's or Pertronic's), while the south stairwell had them on floors 5, 6, 7 & 8 (with other floors having either Pertronic's or the other type of Guardian MCP, above). One the face of this design, you could easily mistake it for being an older Vigilant design, but if you look at the white plate inside the MCP it does actually say "Guardian" at the top. DSCN6454.JPG DSCN6461.JPG DSCN6458.JPG DSCN6457.JPG DSCN6456.JPG DSCN6455.JPG DSCN6459.JPG DSCN6460.JPG DSCN6462.JPG VERY RARE - Old Circle MCP (Ampac???) This is an extremely rare old circle-shaped MCP. All of these photos were taken at the old Wakefield Hospital, which is currently awaiting re-building. Looking at the round design and the label inside, the look like they were made by Ampac (and the bells at this location are also made by Ampac, and there are a number of Ampac ACP-03's here.). DSCN6629.JPG DSCN6628.JPG DSCN6623.JPG DSCN6621.JPG DSCN6622.JPG DSCN5029.JPG DSCN6627.JPG DSCN6624.JPG Rectangle MCP (Unknown make) These rectangle-shaped Manual Call Points are dotted around the country, but I seem to be having difficulty finding them in Wellington. I am quite unlucky, in that most of the ones I have found have been in locations where I cannot photograph them. DSCN6682.JPG DSCN6683.JPG DSCN6684.JPG DSCN6686.JPG DSCN6687.JPG DSCN6688.JPG DSCN1715.JPG DSCN1716.JPG DSCN1717.JPG DSC00005.JPG VERY RARE - Old Unknown Square MCP This is an old, small design that I have only ever seen a couple of. These were the only photos I could get. There does appear to be a manufacturer's name on it, but sadly I could not get close enough to read it. rare MCP-1.png DSCN6936.JPG ULTRA RARE - Vintage GEC Circle MCP These English-made GEC MCPs are so old they pre-date the requirements for MCPs in NZ to be dual-action (a rule that has been in place for decades). I found three of these in an old building in Wellington - One original, one painted white, and one with modified glass. I am in total amazement that these three MCPs are still here and haven't been replaced with modern "up to code" units. DSCN1634.JPG DSCN1635.JPG DSCN1636.JPG DSCN1637.JPG DSCN1631.JPG GEC-1.jpg GEC-2.jpg DSCN1628.JPG DSCN1629.JPG DSCN1630.JPG Integrated MCP & Alarm These are a very rare type of Manual Call Point that encompass the alarm within the unit itself. These can be used without a panel, in places that only need one alarm. Alternatively, they can be connected to a very very basic on/off panel that simply connects the alarms together (so that if you have more than one of these, then one switch activates all alarms). You just don't see things like these installed these days, since modern conventional fire alarms are so much cheaper these days. I actually know of some alarms like these that have been replaced with conventional call-points. Also, it is possible to directly wire a standard call point to a speaker and run a one-alarm-system that way. For example, one company offers a unit which encompasses and Ampac ACP-03 wired directly to a red Horn alarm, and I have seen a similar system done with a Vigilant 130 also. Vigilant These are designed for very cheap installations that usually only require one Alarm & MCP. These are usually directly wired and do not have a panel. The original version of this had just a basic switch with a Barrel-shaped cover on. Newer ones have a Vigilant 130 Call-point. DSCN6727.JPG DSCN8250.JPG DSCN6703.JPG DSCN6704.JPG DSCN8084.JPG DSCN8085.JPG DSCN8087.JPG DSCN8088.JPG DSCN1721.JPG Unknown make I don't know who made these. Studying the toggle switch used, these appear to be made by the same manufacturer as the "rectangle design" above. These units contain a bell. They are no longer made becuase of new regulations requiring electronic alarm sounders since 2003. There a few variations with these on the type of switch used and the shape of the cutouts for the bell. DSCN6059.JPG DSCN6062.JPG DSCN6060.JPG DSCN6061.JPG IMG20190725161248.jpg DSCN1375.JPG DSCN1373.JPG DSCN1381.JPG Old Rounded integrated Alarm & MCP This is an incredibly rare, large MCP that has an alarm integrated into. I do not know if the integrated alarm is a bell or an electronic alarm. Unlike other integrated units, which have the sound holes on the front, this design places them on the sides of the unit. This is easily the most common integrated call-point, and is also the only one i've ever seen connected to a panel! DSCN7574.JPG DSCN7575.JPG DSCN7576.JPG DSCN7577.JPG DSCN6083.JPG|This one has been used outisde, and thus has lots of wear & tear... DSCN6084.JPG|This one has been used outisde, and thus has lots of wear & tear... DSCN6085.JPG|This one has been used outisde, and thus has lots of wear & tear... DSCN6086.JPG|This one has been used outisde, and thus has lots of wear & tear... DSCN6833.JPG|NOW GONE: This particular one was sadly replaced in mid-2019 with a new Pertronic "SwitchDown" by Chubb. Electronic Alarm Industries Ltd. This is a design made by a Hastings based company. Youtuber and technician, FireAlarmNZ, kindly gave me to use this photo he found of one out in the field. IntegralUnit-1.jpg Another Unknown Design This is another unknown design, which appears to have an electronic alarm inside. This one has the holes for the alarm on top of the unit. DSCN1741.JPG DSCN1742.JPG DSCN7159.JPG DSCN7158.JPG Emergency Door Release These are used to release automatic or magnetic doors in the event of an emergency. These are sometimes modified manual call points. These are not required to be two-stage like MCP's, but sometimes are anyway. In New Zealand, EDR's are normally white, but you can get them in green, or even red! EDR's are sometimes installed by the door manufacturer/installer, instead of the fire alarm people. Trojan Em-Rex Door Release These Door Release's are everywhere, and used by most companies. According to the manufacturer (Trojan Developments), these are 100% reset-able and come with a reset tool provided. These are usually white, but can also be black or silver. They are the same size as a standard light-switch unit. DSCN7853.JPG DSCN8334.JPG DSCN7854.JPG DSCN4862.JPG DSCN4899.JPG DSCN5684.JPG DSCN8090.JPG DSCN5657.JPG DSCN8406.JPG|This one lights up! Vigilant 130 "Break Glass" Door Release These are pretty rare, as most vigilant systems use the Trojan Em-Rex EDR. The last two photos are from a system that actually use Pertronic MCP's! DSCN5255.JPG DSCN5256.JPG DSCN6735.JPG DSCN6734.JPG DSCN8380.JPG Ampac ACP-03 Emergency Door Release I've only ever seen one of these. This is a white ACP-03 that has been re-purposed as an EDR. DSCN6637.JPG DSCN6636.JPG Ampac ACP-03 combined EDR & Release Button This is a very clever device! A lot buildings have buttons that you press to open the doors to exit when they're locked after hours, which is there in addition to the Emergency Release. Ampac has very cleverly combined both into one unit. DSCN6711.JPG DSCN6710.JPG Guardian Alarms Emergency Door Release This is a white, modified Guardian MCP in use an a Emergency door release switch. These are pretty rare. DSCN6159.JPG DSCN6160.JPG DSCN6158.JPG Notifier/Honeywell Door Release These are exactly the same as the Notifier/Honeywell MCPs, but are used here as EDRs. These often don't have the plastic flaps on the front, since these are not required on EDRs. These are not too common, and are mostly used for outdoor EDRs (such as outdoor gates). DSCN6755.JPG DSCN6754.JPG DSCN6753.JPG DSCN7009.JPG DSCN5914.JPG DSCN4939.JPG "Break Glass" European-Style Door Release These European-style "Press Here" Door Releases come in a few various designs. For simplicity, I've included them all here. Most of these are found on older systems. The design above is used on most new applications these days. Despite this, many of these are actually still made and sold, and are incredibly cheap. In Europe, you can get the actual Fire Call Point versions of these, but over here you can only find them in use as EDR's. It is very common to find these without the cardboard behind the glass that has the print written on. Sometimes these are used for other functions, besides EDR's. DSCN6994.JPG DSCN5839.JPG DSCN7856.JPG DSCN7857.JPG DSCN7858.JPG DSCN4851.JPG DSCN4873.JPG DSCN4884.JPG DSCN6807.JPG DSCN6806.JPG DSCN6803.JPG DSCN5616.JPG DSCN5617.JPG "Push Hard to Operate" European-Style EDR These are another European design of call-point, which is only used on EDR's in New Zealand. These look similar to the Break Glass ones, but if my research is correct, the glass on these actually detaches and can be reset with a key in that little slot in the front (similar to the Ampac ACP-02). As with the above, there is actually a fire call-point variant, but in New Zealand these are only used as EDRs, and are fairly commonplace, mainly on older systems. DSCN5635.JPG DSCN5692.JPG DSCN5668.JPG DSCN8546.JPG DSCN8545.JPG DSCN8547.JPG DSCN6202.JPG DSCN6203.JPG Rectangle MCP/EDR (Unknown make) This MCP has been re-purposed as an EDR. DSCN5682.JPG Weird outdoor Door Release I found this next to an outdoor gate at Te Papa Museum. DSCN6805.JPG DSCN6804.JPG Panel Function Switches These are modified call-points used control functions on the control panel. This may include "Silence Alarms", or other functions. These sometimes do not have the glass front, since it is not a requirement here. Vigilant 130 "Silence Alarms" Switch This is exactly the same as the door release above, but used as a "Silence Alarms" switch. DSCN6822.JPG DSCN6823.JPG DSCN7190.JPG|The same unit about a month later....(I did NOT break the glass) DSCN1645.JPG Vigilant "Barrel" Silence Alarms Switch A white version of the Barrel call-point used as a "Silence Alarms" switch. DSCN1711.JPG IMG20200213103947.jpg Ampac ACP-03 Panel Switch Like many MCP's, the Ampac ACP-03 can be modified for panel functions, usually mounted on the back of the alarm panel. the first is a white one, with the usual switch. the second is a red one, which has a control knob in place of the switch. DSCN6156.JPG DSCN6157.JPG DSCN6145.JPG DSCN6146.JPG Ampac ACP-03 "Silence Alarm" This is a normal ACP-03 being used as a Silence Alarm switch. DSCN6904.JPG DSCN6905.JPG DSCN8178.JPG DSCN8179.JPG Guardian Alarms control-panel switches Some old control panels made by Guardian Alarms use white MCP's as switches for things such as emergency ventilation or silencing alarms. Sometimes these are installed without the front cover or break glass. DSCN5008.JPG DSCN6593.JPG DSCN1626.JPG DSCN7955.JPG DSCN5754.JPG DSCN6451.JPG Fire Fighting Enterprises (FFE) "Silence Alarms" panel switch. This a break-glass Silence Alarms switch I found on an old FFE panel. I do not know of any MCPs made by FFE, as this particular installation had Guardian Alarms and Pertronic Call Points instead. DSCN6307.JPG Key Holder's Sometimes, MCP's get modified to hold key's for certain things. This might be the key to panel, or maybe to a cupboard with the emergency supplies. Pertronic Key-Holder Pertronic also offers a white variant of their MCP's, which can be used for other functions, or alternatively can have the switch exchanged for a key holder. Note that in these photos, the outer frame has been screwed on upside-down by mistake. DSCN6770.JPG DSCN6771.JPG DSCN6772.JPG DSCN6773.JPG Vigilant 130 I have found these in both yellow and white. DSCN5993.JPG DSCN5994.JPG DSCN6133.JPG DSCN6134.JPG DSCN6135.JPG Lift Shaft Ventilation Switch This a rather rare thing, which is a modified MCP that activates smoke ventilation fans in lift shafts. So far, i have only found one. Vigilant Barrel A design similar to call points, but instead of a switch there is a pin to pull out. Used for emergency ventilation in a lift shaft. DSCN5072.JPG Fuel Station "Emergency Stop" These are found at many unmanned fuel stations (usually those owned by Pak n Save or New World). Pressing the button causes the fuel pumps to be cut out. They need a key to reset. Note that it is not required that these have the glass element on the front, but many do anyway. Vigilant 130 Fuel Pump "Emergency Stop" These are common at Pak N save and New World fuel stations, which are unmanned. These are modified Vigilant 130's that have a special STOP button inside. The button is pressed to cut the fuel pumps in the event of an emergency. It can only be reset with a key. These special units sometimes do not have any glass in them. Note that the first batch of photos come from a BP, however this actually used to be a Pak n Save fuel. DSCN7006.JPG DSCN7007.JPG DSCN7008.JPG DSCN6911.JPG DSCN6913.JPG DSCN6912.JPG DSCN6914.JPG DSCN7609.JPG DSCN7610.JPG Ampac ACP-03 These were found at another unmanned fuel station (Pak n Save). These are modified ACP-03s that have a special STOP button inside. The button is pressed to cut the fuel pumps in the event of an emergency. It can only be reset with a key. DSCN7034.JPG DSCN7035.JPG DSCN7036.JPG DSCN7037.JPG DSCN7038.JPG Unknown make This is another emergency stop for an unmanned fuel station, but is not a Fire call point design. This is a typical red "break glass" unit with a push button inside. This unit actually has the cover in a hinge and can be opened with a key - a feature I am surprised that no MCP manufacturer has ever used! DSCN7039.JPG DSCN7040.JPG DSCN7041.JPG DSCN7042.JPG Pertronic This single Pertronic unit I found bolted to the side of a fuel pump for boats on Wellington Waterfront. It uses the same red button as other designs, but the unit itself is white instead of red. It feature clear SnapGlaze. DSCN1402.JPG DSCN1403.JPG Power "Emergency Stop" At university, i found these modified Vigilant 130 MCPs, which are used to cut the power to a laboratory in the vent of an emergency. Vigilant 130 I found a couple of these up at Uni, which are used a emergency power cut-off switches. These use the white front plate, but a red surface-mount box, which has had black & yellow tape wrapped around it. DSCN6542.JPG DSCN6543.JPG DSCN6544.JPG DSCN6545.JPG DSCN6546.JPG Vintage Fire Station Call Point Some fire stations have a manual call point outside, which you can use to call the fire brigade. These are usually Vigilant 130's (sometimes Wormald, sometimes Grinnell). Quite a few fire stations have actually stopped using theirs and deactivated them. In Central Wellington, the Fire Station is a historic building, and they have preserved this beautiful vintage 1920;s Duplex call point. I doubt it does anything these days, and is probabaly here for decoration more than anything. The paint job is not original. See an original one here. DSCN7095.JPG DSCN7096.JPG DSCN7097.JPG DSCN7098.JPG DSCN7099.JPG